


翻译-It Takes Two to Whisper Quietly (Chinese translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 一切都是从Jaden开始的（但又不是）。
Relationships: Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	翻译-It Takes Two to Whisper Quietly (Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightshifted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshifted/gifts).
  * A translation of [It Takes Two to Whisper Quietly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594114) by [nightshifted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshifted/pseuds/nightshifted). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

一切都是从Jaden开始的（但又不是）。

【其实早在Jaden之前她就有过，但Alex不知道那段日子到底算是什么，对她来说，那时除了嗑药之外的任何东西都可以无关紧要。Vlad从来就只关心她能否取悦男人，当然，她能，为了能吸上一口，她可以为任何人做任何的事。但她尝试着不让自己过多回想起那段日子，于是……

于是那是从Jaden开始的。】

事实上Alex从未特别的喜欢过Jaden，但不知怎么的，最终她痛苦的发现却还是被Jaden所吸引。Jaden固执粗野难缠，还几乎暴露了Alex的身份并差点致她于死地。但除此之外，Jaden聪明坚强，迷人……不，应该是…十分的迷人。

有那么一次Thom吻了她，这个吻让她觉得暴露而脆弱，但也就仅此而已。男人总希望她能做出一些情感或身体上的回应，但她不太喜欢。Thom是个好人，所以这不是他的错。他只是……不知道她的想法而已。

这是本性和理智的对抗，不是她可以去驾驭的，她唯一清楚的，也只有自己的想法而已。她活到现在，男人对她除了利用使唤，便是践踏和侮辱。所以可能不是她的身体在拒绝着男人，而是她的意识。所以这么多年来，她一直用嗑药来逃避现实和麻醉自己，然后可以为了吸上一口做任何事。这是她活下来的原因，当然，是在那之前。

和Nathan的第一次比她想象中的还要难。她开始恐慌，和曾经躺在Division的那辆车下时一样的恐慌，但这次没有Thom将她拖出来，没有Jaden，也没有Michael。现在只有Nathan——那个和她的世界没有任何交集的男人，脑子里可能正想着他身旁的女人现在的奇怪反应，当然，他认为这是因为她经常性的把自己的身体出卖给陌生人。

但她没有。

【但曾经她确实这样做过，她觉得自己永远没有办法去理解生活的这种讽刺。Michael的话几乎就要让她发狂，因为那提醒了她——她一生都得为别人做事，一生，都得向关心她的人撒谎。】

但Nathan没有离开，虽然这有可能只是他还没找到更好的人罢了。但随着时间流逝，随着她反复而耐心的尝试，她发现要从他的身体上找到慰藉也不是那么难的事。Nathan想做她的英雄，她只想抓住什么让她觉得……正常的东西。

但最后她发现，正常这个词对她来说，永不适用。

\-----------------------

Nikita她——

Alex发现自己不知道从何说起。

Nikita她很温暖、她的关忧和爱来得比任何一个人都猛烈，Nikita让她第一次真正的，从心底想要成为一个更好的人、一个更为坚强的女人。Nikita让她觉得她——

觉得她可以得到幸福，即使是在这一切的一切之后。

\------------------------

在Alex大腿处有一个小小的圆形伤疤，那是Nikita的子弹留下的。当然她身上也还有着其他的很多疤，这些都是干他们这一行所必须付出的代价。但只有那个，只有那个小小的圆形痕迹，让她觉得疼……很疼。

那颗子弹像是直接切开了她的整个身体一样疼，那感觉就如背叛，一样的沉重，一样的冷燥而丑陋，就像……就像Nikita徒手撕开了她身上某处刚缝合的伤口。

后来Nikita在道歉时告诉她，她那时连着几周晚上都没睡好，每晚辗转反侧想着对她做的事，想着这一切是否值得——为了能让Alex在一段时间内远离这一切而摧毁她们间仅剩的那一点信任。

【“你还是回到了我这里，”Nikita的语调中隐隐带着挣扎，“所以是值得的，如果再来一次，我还是会那样做。”】

Alex明白，如果换了她，她也会那样做，为了能让Nikita能够活下去，哪怕她会为此心碎到万劫不复，哪怕那意味着Nikita不会理解她的做法而恨她一辈子，哪怕那意味着……留下一个永远不会停止疼痛的伤疤。

爱和疯狂从来就只有一线之遥。

\------------------------------------

在从Semark那里营救她母亲的计划失败后，当她还在舔舐着她曾经家庭的丑陋事实所带来的伤口时，她明白了她和Nikita关系中至关重要的一环。

她们都认为自己亏欠了对方什么。

对于Nikita，她毁灭了Alex的家庭（虽然她们都明白她是在执行命令，但这并不代表内疚感会给人一点点的逃避的空间），而对于Alex，Nikita救了她并给了她第二次机会。

多年来，Alex都憎恨着她自己还活着的事实——而她爱的人都已经离她而去。直到……直到Nikita敲晕了Ronnie和他的一票子同伙并把她锁在一间桑拿房里三天让她强制戒毒时，她才倏然回想起，想起当有人关心自己时，是一种什么样的感受。

Nikita重塑了她，给了她一个抗争的机会，一个在这个弱肉强食的世界抗争的机会。这是她欠她的，哪怕Nikita认为她自己才是那个害了Alex的罪魁祸首。

但事实上，她们都是受害者，是她们初时根本无力对抗的权利组织的受害者。或许她们真的亏欠对方什么，但或许……或许她留下来，是为了Nikita。

\------------------------------------

【

曾经有那么一次，她又一次尝试着向毒品寻求安慰。

Vlad至少有一点好，就是他一定会在活儿干好后兑现他的承诺让她吸上几口。

那时她焦躁而绝望得无以复加——她已经大约有30小时没有任何睡眠了，她需要一点东西来减轻这种状况，任何东西，真他妈的是任何东西都可以。但她寻遍了整个阁楼都一无所获。

于是在那个夜晚，她在意识一片朦胧中，蹒跚着向Nikita的床靠近，想脱掉她的衣服。但Nikita的反应实在是太敏捷了，在她还没来得及卷起Nikita的上衣时，Nikita就抵住了她的背，而后扼住了她的咽喉。

“Alex?”Nikita的手松了下来，“你在——”她叹了口气捋了下自己的头发，“Alex，你在做什么？”

Alex抓住Nikita的手，“Nikita求你，让我吸上一口，求你，我会为你做任何事，任何事，任何你想要的，我能让你很爽的。”

Nikita转过身，她的胸口随着呼吸均匀的一起一伏，“Alex，回去睡觉。”

“我做不到。”

Nikita将毯子垂下盖在Alex身上，而后转过身看着她，伸出手抚摸着她满是汗水的脸颊。

“你不会一直都这样的，我保证。”

】

\------------------------------------------

Nikita她——

若就举一点来说的话，她……美极了，而这一点，显而易见。

每一次Nikita抚摸或是拥抱Alex时，当她的手划过她的头发、脸颊、手臂、肩膀或是胸膛，都让Alex感觉这像是最后一次触碰那样的……那样的轻柔而又挥之不去。而当Nikita在检查她是否受伤时，在她的触碰下，即使隔着一层厚厚的防弹背心，Alex都觉得自己就快要被活生生的点燃了。

要是Nikita没有这么迷人就好了，Alex想，她不想把现在的一切都毁了。

【对Nikita的迷恋？她还控制得住。但像爱Nikita那样爱上什么其它人？她想这估计是不可能了。】

\--------------------------------------------

Birkhoff是他们间第一个发现的，就在她重新加入他们在海边的大本营之后不久。比起从前，她和Birkhoff有了更多的时间呆在一起，同时Michael和Nikita经常像连体婴儿一样在周围晃荡。Alex并不是对此感到不适或是嫉妒什么的，只是……这种她像是在争取Nikita注意力一样的感觉实在让她觉得很难受。

“还是特工呢，哈…”Birkhoff靠在椅背上状似随意的说道，“甚至不知道我们间有人正在纠结着一些感情问题。”

这……Alex还真没料到，即使她曾受了那么多专业训练， “什么？”

Birkhoff挑了挑眉毛“你以为我不知道么？”

“知道什么？”Alex试探道。

“你喜欢上了Nikita。”

Alex觉得自己的胃瞬间缩紧了，她笑了出来：“你开什么玩笑呢？我才没—”

Birkhoff抿紧了嘴唇：“好，这不关我的事。”

“对，这不关你事。”Alex回敬道，语气中的攻击性比她想象中的还要多了一点。

Birkhoff盯着她看了一会儿，从椅子上坐起，十指交叉，“你想……谈谈么？”

Alex交叉着双臂，“听着，不管你觉得发生了什么，你错了。”Birkhoff没有说话，她摇了摇头，“Nikita不会——”

“你不应该说Niki不会怎么，”Birkhoff插到，“见鬼的她绝对会证明你错了。”

“这次不行，”Alex说，“她和Michael在一起，她很幸福。”

“那你呢？”

Alex转身准备离开。“这无所谓，Birkhoff，别想了。求你别告诉她。”

“你可以和她谈谈，”Birkhoff从身后叫住她，“不知道你有没有注意到，但Niki？她真的很爱你。”

Alex放慢脚步站在原地，深吸一口气让自己平静下来。她不知道为什么这句话听着那么让人难受，她慢慢转过身看着Birkhoff，平静地说：“在她眼中，我永远都只是那个她救下的小女孩。”

“小女孩会长大。”

“一个长大成为杀手的小女孩和一个虽救了她但杀了她父亲的女人，永远不会有什么幸福的结果。”

Birkhoff无话可说，他看起来似乎很后悔提到了这个话题。

\--------------------------

那戒指真的很漂亮，当Nikita叙述Michael是如何冒着生命危险去从香港警贔局那里把它夺回来的时候，那几乎就成了浪漫的象征。

Nikita对这整件事都显得兴高采烈，看着她Alex情不自禁的真心为她感到高兴。她不想给Nikita带来任何的悲伤，即使这意味着她得把她的秘密带进坟墓。

【

前年她给Nikita买了情人节礼物，一小部分原因是那天是她作为一个自由人的第一个关于互赠礼物的节日，而大部分原因，是她想让Nikita笑一笑。】

去年她还想那样做，但那时她们俩分开了，而即将到来的这一年呢？给一个已经名花有主的女人送情人节礼物？Alex想自己应该还没有那么的傻。

只是这看起来几乎就已成定局了。

】

\---------------------------

他们还是住在一起——Alex，Nikita，Michael，Birkhoff——在城边一个宽广的豪宅里，这既是习惯使然，也是希望一旦发生什么紧急事件，每个人都在救援范围内。

Alex考虑过是否要搬出去自己住，她想这样说不定她可以想清楚她和Nikita间的关系，而不是在这儿整天想着她是有多么的想要和她在一起，而现在……

不管怎样，她得学会放手。

在Nikita车后座，坐着一个满脸雀斑、但动起手来比得上一个老道士兵的小女孩。而现在她即将见到她两年未见的父母，她看起来很紧张，向她和Nikita一遍遍确认着信息。

一个完美温馨的家庭——这只是一个小女孩幼稚的幻想罢了。Alex花了她人生前十年想着她有着一个完美的家而又花了后十年时间去一点点揭开它丑恶的事实。

所以这种东西，应该是不存在的，但当Nikita转头向那个小女孩微笑时，女孩咧着嘴对着她露齿一笑，露出了两个深深的酒窝。好吧，看着她们Alex很容易想象出和Nikita一起拥有一个孩子是怎么样的一种景象，当然，在来世的时候。

那一晚，另Alex惊讶的是，Nikita出现在了她的卧室门口，问她是否可以进来。Alex动了动身为Nikita在床上留了位置，Nikita爬了上来，她在床上伸展开来躺下，侧头对Alex亲切的笑了一下，抚摸着她的头发【手臂、肩膀、胸膛】，而后她转过身平躺着，叹了口气。

“我们还没定下日子——为了显而易见的原因，但我想当我们定下日子的时候，我想请你做我的伴娘。”

Alex觉得有什么东西紧紧缠住了她的胃，胸口开始剧烈的疼痛，这让她的眼泪差点就要喷薄而出。幸运的是，在黑暗中要隐藏住情绪是一件很容易的事。【感激，她想，应该是感激】

“Alex，”Nikita继续说道，她的眼睛盯着天花板，“你是……我见过的最坚强的一个人。”

Alex努力不让自己哽咽出声，她现在还不太敢说话，于是她静静的躺着，看着身旁Nikita的身体随着呼吸而规律的起伏。

“我本以为在Daniel之后，我是不可能再有第二次机会的了，”Nikita的声音平静但还是有些微微的颤抖，“我拼命不让自己像爱他一样爱上其他什么人，但不知怎么的，却还是发生了。”

“Michael。”

Nikita转过身，指关节轻轻擦过了Alex的下巴，“不，Alex，我找到了你。”

Alex倒吸了一口气，感觉一股股热浪在她的身体里辐射开去。

“你是我给了自己第二次机会的原因，”Nikita继续说道，“Michael他——他明白我们的生活，他也懂得我们生活的世界。”她沉默了一会儿向Alex靠近了些，“Hey，你为什么哭了。”她的话中满是关心。

Alex颤抖着让自己笑了出来，手碰到了自己的脸，这才发现脸上早已满是泪痕，“我不知道我哭了，对不起。”

Nikita抓住Alex放在被子下的手把她拉到身边，Alex仍由Nikita抱着自己，她将头埋在Nikita的肩上轻轻的啜泣着。

Nikita一直留到了早晨。但Alex先醒来，她打理好自己之后悄悄的溜了出去。Birkhoff正在厨房里向一碗燕麦里面倒着糖。

“我要找个地方搬出去住。”她告诉他。

Birkhoff抬头扫了一眼Michael和Nikita的房间，同情的对她点了点头。

\-------------------------

Nikita她——

不是Alex的。

\-------------------------

有那么些时候她在想，是不是总有部分的她会一直是一个瘾君子——总喜欢追求那种能带来瞬时的快感但会导致一生痛苦的事物。

Sean和他的奇想总让她不太舒服，虽然她知道他并没有什么恶意，但她并不需要别人来命令她做什么，更不需要什么自以为是的最后通牒。尽管如此，Sean还是提醒了她，她还有另一条出路——在Division外有她的母亲和一个舒适的生活等着她。

如果她有毒瘾的话，那么她就需要戒毒。于是类似的，呆在Division的每分每秒——和Nikita在一起的每分每秒，都会对她的复健起到反效果。

她摸着放在上衣口袋里的那瓶止痛药，还只剩最后一片了，她的脑中已经不自禁在幻想着在离开前去Division再去拿几瓶，但……离开？离开去哪儿？去和Sean组建一个家庭？

如果离开Division不是同时意味着离开Nikita的话，她想，她的选择会好做很多，而且，这一别，很可能便会是永诀。

Alex邀请了Nikita共进晚餐，她坐在餐厅里的时候，脑中幻想着她和Nikita的约会会是什么样子——她会在晚餐约会的桌旁等她，计划着她们共同的生活。

Nikita准时到了，穿着美得令人窒息的红裙，完美的身材被凸显无疑。Alex想这大概就是她们间所能达到的最近距离——她能达到的最近距离了。

“真是怀念还能在家里看见你的时候，”Nikita边说边在Alex对面坐下，“你的新住处怎么样？”

“不错，很舒适。”

“所以…你有什么事么？”

Alex想着是否要先铺垫一下，说些什么“别紧张”之类的话，但那些都显得浅薄而不太尊重，对Nikita需要直入主题。

“Nikita我要退出。”

Alex想过Nikita会有什么反应——悲伤、愤怒、失望，但她没有想到会在Nikita眼里看到恐惧。

“我只想有个正常的生活，”她继续说，感觉自己就已经快要哭出来了，她真希望在她说的时候Nikita能不要看着她。

“我们不会有正常的生活，Alex。”Nikita的声音很平稳，“你知道的。”

“所以我们就连尝试都不能做一下么？”Alex说，“所以我们就得一直为毁了你生活和我的家庭的组织卖命？”

“Division已经不同了。”

“你现在听起来像Amanda.”

这句话似乎让Nikita吓了一跳，就像她很容易被吓到一样。

“看看你现在的处境，Nikita，你每天出生入死是为了什么呢？你就要结婚了。”最后一句话显得很不适宜，但想收回来已经来不及了。

两人沉默了一下，“Alex今天这到底是为了什么。”

Alex摇了摇头，“没什么，是我越界了，那不是我的事。”

“不，你没有。”Nikita安慰她，“我们谈谈。”

Alex浅浅的吸了一口气，“我下周就21岁了，我有足够的钱可以生活在世界任何一个我喜欢的地方，我也有足够的政治影响力因此CIA不敢动我。Semak死了，Percy也死了。我的母亲还在等我。你知道Sean为了让他母亲回来愿意付出什么代价么？为了可以和她一起再过那么几年？Nikita我在这儿做什么？我为什么还要呆在这儿？”

“为了保护无辜的人。”Nikita立刻接上，“为了铲除Division里叛乱的探员。”

“这些没了我你也能做，”Alex指出，“在我们还在合作铲除Division的时候，你就已经做好了准备让我走。”

“因为那个时候Division很危险，”Nikita试着说服她，“因为那个时候你是一个潜伏在敌方组织的间谍。”

“Division不需要我了，不会再需要我了。”

“Alex，我需要你。”

Alex感觉自己正在下跌，“为什么？”她生气的说，“为了证明你这一生中还是做过一件对的事？！”她知道这话很不可理喻，但是她不能把自己推到另一种境地上。

Nikita没有生气，她低声说：“为了让我的生活能有意义。”（“To keep me grounded.”我觉得真翻不出来，有好多的意思。）

Alex绷着脸，告诫自己不能动摇，“那么可能…”她说，“在这事上我得自私一点。”

在Nikita有任何反应前，她起身离开了。

\--------------------------------------------------

几天后Alex收到了一个小小的包裹，上面没有邮票，所以一定是有人特意走过来放在那儿的。在检查过没有任何危险之后，她打开了它。

里面是一个漂亮的银手链，附着的纸上是Nikita整洁刚劲的笔迹：Happy Birthday. —N.

手链的末端有个小小的饰品，有着蝴蝶的形状。

\--------------------------------------------------

她学着重新开始。

她去希腊群岛看望她的母亲，具体点儿来说的话是希尔斯岛，最终她搬去了那儿和她母亲住在一起。她学着去爱这里的文化、人，甚至是岛上自称是最著名的苦味乳膏。她在这里度过了她的22岁生日，和23岁生日，Division渐渐被她丢掉了脑后。

Nikita就像是上辈子的事了，但Nikita教给她的的东西却仍然根深蒂固，于是她开始定期参加戒毒交流会。在那儿她认识了一个眉眼都带着笑的希腊女孩，她是一名梦想着成为儿科医师的雅典医科学生，但随着压力的增大她开始了吸毒。当她告诉Alex在戒毒期间她会在希尔斯呆上几个月时，Alex吻了她。

这个吻的感觉远远超过了单纯的暴露和脆弱，她觉得……轻松、温暖，还有愉快。

Ketamíni（ketamine的希腊语）是这个女孩的偏爱，她是在换班期间从医院的药柜里顺手拿的。

“帮助我第一次戒毒的人，曾经在吸毒时也很喜欢那个。”Alex告诉她。

“你有个监护人(sponsor)？”

Alex笑了，拨弄着她的手链，“不，我只是有个很好的朋友。”

这个称呼听上去不痛不痒，甚至都还没触及到她们两个关系的最表层，但在她的新生活中，这就是Nikita这个名字的全部含义了。

\-------------------------------------

有那么些时候，她会拿起手机输入Nikita的号码然后又立刻删掉，她必须得在精神上戒掉Nikita这个瘾，不管她心中是有多么的渴望着她，不管她浑身每个细胞就像地心引力一样不可抗拒的被她吸引。但至少，她得学会去应对。

在她的新家里摆着她们的一张合照。那是一年圣诞节Birkhoff拍的，那时他们一群人还住在一起。照片里Nikita正递给Alex那个需要挂在圣诞树最高处的那颗星，Alex正努力憋着笑，但她的眼睛却依然没藏住满满的笑意。她几乎就快认不出照片里的她了——那时的她看起来是由衷的平静而开心。

在那时，她会经常认不出在Nikita身边的自己，那最终致使了她的离开。但现在随着时间的流逝，她明白了在那时，她曲解了自己。Nikita将她变成了一个更好的人，在她滑到时会扶她起来，同时拓宽了她对他人的情感界限。在和其他人在一起的时候，Alex觉得自己是在扮演着其他的什么角色，而与Nikita在一起的时候，她可以放下一切做她自己。

重新认识自己的身体和性取向很难，但她每天都会做出一些尝试，多年来她都压抑着本性去适应他人的生活，但现在她开始聆听自己的声音。

她在当地唯一一个戒毒中心找了一份工作，开始致力于帮助那些因毒品而失去了所有的男人和女人。每隔两周，她便会把中心付给她的工资以匿名捐款的形式退还回去。当一个完成了戒毒计划的少女在几周之后又带着一堆针眼的痕迹回来时，她会耐心的从头开始帮助她，教她如何重新做人。

她时常想着那些经过她办公室的人是否愿意信任她、是否知道她可以徒手杀死这栋楼一半的人，想着如果Nikita看到现在的她会说些什么。

她最为想念的其实是那些小细节，任务时Nikita在她耳边的低语、Nikita处理她的伤口时的温柔，还有每天清晨时的Nikita——总是警惕而镇静，但会经常和她谈谈脑子里的小想法，坦率而温暖。

她是多么的希望，希望能再最后一次听到Nikita告诉她她很好，为这她愿意付出所有。

\------------------------------------

【

Nikita，我要走了，请不要来找我。我保证我会照顾好自己，代我照看好Birkhoff。

我已经开始想念你了，对不起。

Alex.

】

\-------------------------------------

她知道她永远也洗不清手上的血。大多数人都能说出他们杀过的人的准确数字——即使是最凶恶的连环杀手也会保持着自己的记录，但她在15岁之后就数不太清了。

但她记得第一个，Thom。曾经她每天都在努力尝试着去忘记Thom在她眼前渐渐失去生气的脸。Nikita警告过她，尽她全力阻止着她的第一次，因为那之后杀人会变得容易了。是的，后来她可以察觉到她的人性正一点点的泯灭，当她举着枪对着射程里的人时，她对即将做的事没有任何的恐惧、羞愧，或是忏悔。有时她明白为什么Nikita要坚持留在那儿清理Division，为了平衡、为了纠正曾经的错误、为了弥补那些流过的血。

Alex明白她现在过得很好，她在生命中头一回过得很开心。但一朝是杀人者，便永远都是杀人者。她想她的整个余生都会担心她是否还会在她的杀人总数上再加上几个，不管是不是意外。

\------------------------------------

在她消失了近四年后，Birkhoff找到了她，以一种很Birkhoff的方式——他黑进了她的电脑而后直接将他的头显露在了她的电脑屏幕上。

Alex甚至都没意识到自己已经咧着嘴笑了，她已经有很久没有和她过去的朋友联系过了，她甚至都快忘了他们的长相。但Birkhoff还是和过去一样，而这让Alex心中泛起了浓浓的怀念之情。

“Birkhoff?你…你能看到我么？”

Birkhoff翻了翻眼皮丢给了她一个怀疑的眼神：“我黑进过世界上防御最强的顶尖情报机构，你难道认为我不能黑进希腊群岛中一个笔记本摄像头么，你以为你在跟谁说话？”

天呐她实在是太想他了。她思念他们所有人，这几年她只是控制着自己不去想到他们而已。

Birkhoff严肃了起来：“都结束了，Alex.”

“什么结束了？”

“Division，”他回答道，“所有的一切，三天前他们炸平了那儿。”

Alex的心跳到了喉咙上，“大家都还好么？”

“没事，大家都很好。长话短说，CIA同意让我们逐渐恢复探员们的身份并为他们在外找到稳定的工作。有些跳槽到了其他的情报机关，有些——你懂的——不过那无关紧要。我们以我们的方式解决了问题。一切都结束了。”

Alex艰难的咽了咽喉咙，“那现在呢？”

Birkhoff靠在椅子上伸了个懒腰，“Well,这次的话，我要去过一个长长的、大大的假期。”

她迫不及待的想问Nikita的情况，但她只是…

“Mikey正和孩子呆在一起。”Birkhoff继续说。

“他们有孩子了？”Alex艰难的问道，她差点就说不出完整的句子。心中突然泛起的激烈汹涌的情感浪潮几乎就快要将她撕得粉碎，于是她明白了，她永远也无法跨过她几年前就没有跨过的那道坎。

Birkhoff眨了眨眼：“谁？Oh，你说Michael和Nikita？不不不，他们在你离开后的几个月就取消婚约了。我说的是Michael的儿子Max。”

Alex觉得有些头晕：“为什么？发生了什么？”

“我希望我可以告诉你，但我觉得这你要去问他们，”Birkhoff耸耸肩告诉她，“关于这事，我想我还是置身事外的好。”

“你没告诉她对吧？关于我的事。”

Birkhoff看起来像是被冒犯了，“没有，但我怀疑她有时间自己弄明白，”他脸上的肌肉动了动，像是在思考他接下来的话怎么说，“她想你快他妈想疯了Alex。”

她没想到会听到这个，“我必须得离开，Birkhoff，”她说，努力抑制住眼泪，“我得过点健康点儿的生活。”

Birkhoff向屏幕凑近了一点，“Hey,我明白，你不用对我解释。你过得还好么？”

Alex点了点头，“Yeah,我过得非常好，这里真的很漂亮。”

“听着，Alex，我们很想见见你，如果你觉得行的话。”Birkhoff充满希望的斜眼看着她，“要不飞过来呆上几天？”

Alex无法控制住自己急速的心跳，“‘我们’？”

“Niki和我。”

“她和你在一起么？”Alex问道，全力控制住脉搏不至于让自己因心跳过速而亡，“我是说…现在？”

“没有，CIA把她和Ryan关在某间办公室里面做一些关于关闭Division的书面善后工作，但她提到过我们已经可以安全的随意走动了。”

Alex深吸了一口气问道：“你说你们可以随意做你们想做的对吧？”

Birkhoff点了点头：“在法律允许范围内，可以。”

“那么你们过来见我。”

\--------------------------------

希尔斯岛只有一个机场，仅为四家航空公司提供服务。

距离她第一次与Birkhoff谈话已经过了一周，期间她会定期收到Birkhoff发给她的关于旅游计划的邮件，但她还没和其它人聊过。她不知道她在期待什么，但这种感觉与曾经她纠结着要不要给Nikita打电话时的心情不太一样。

在那个他们计划抵达的清晨，Alex什么都没带便开车来到了机场，她坐在小小的航站楼里面等着。当飞机准时到达时，她几乎是从座位上跳了起来，接着她在心里责备自己不应该显得这么浮躁和焦虑。隔着玻璃，她看着人们缓缓的从那架小飞机的台阶上走了下来，在十多个人之后，她看到了Nikita的身影，她的一只手提着一个旅行箱。

Nikita看起来棒极了，她换了一个发型，但她依然走得像一名战士，浑身上下都散发着自信，她不像那些只是为了生活而生活的女人，她的生活是她靠自己的双手挣来的，而Alex一直很佩服她这一点。

一直到Nikita快走到航站楼时，Alex才发现Birkhoff并没有和她一起。在她扫着其他乘客寻找Birkhoff的时候，她的手机震动了一下，她打开发现是Birkhoff的短信：我下次再来，这次就留给你和Niki了，祝你好运。

看着短信Alex的心跳猛然加速了，这时，穿着牛仔裤和针织衫的Nikita突然出现在了她的面前，脸上带着浅浅的笑，这四年的时光没有在Nikita脸上留下一点点的印记，她——

“Hey，陌生人~”

Alex努力咽了咽喉：“Nikita.”

Nikita丢下她的包冲她微笑：“连个拥抱都没有么？”

Alex低下头藏住她的笑，向前走了几步到Nikita跟前，双臂环绕着Nikita的腰，将她的头靠在Nikita的肩上。Nikita的手向上滑过Alex的背、穿过了她的头发，而后掠过了她的后颈。这个拥抱就像Alex记忆中的一样，可靠而温暖。

当她们终于分开时，Nikita轻柔的抚摸着她的脸颊。

“天呐，看看你。”Nikita的语调沉沉的。

“我逃了，对不起。”Alex脱口而出，然后才意识到她为这句道歉已经等了整整四年。

“不，别这样说，你应得休息一下。”她再一次抱住Alex，“我一直在想你。”

天呐，“我也一直都好想你。”

Nikita抬起手拂开Alex脸上的乱发，“你有好好照顾自己么？”

“有的。”Alex觉得喉咙干涩的厉害，就像她才大哭或大笑了一场，“Division已经关闭了是么？”

Nikita点点头：“而且Amanda和Ari已经死了，我亲自确认过。”

Alex低头看着脚尖，又抬起头：“Nikita…”

“如果你还要道歉，”Nikita说，“别。”

Alex紧紧的闭上了嘴。

Nikita得意的笑了，“你不带我转转么？”

\-----------------------------------------

Nikita她——

就在这儿，和她一起。Alex知道盯着她看很不礼貌但老实说，真的，当Nikita当着她的面躺在沙发上，像是在这儿住了很久一样的随意在软垫上伸展着四肢时，她真的很难想到什么该死的礼节。

有那么一会儿，Alex把规则或是内疚都抛到了九霄云外，想象着自己爬到Nikita身上，压着她，吻她。

她们分开的这么多年并没有改变她是怎么想的，只是改变了她对这些情绪有多少的控制力而已。

\------------------------------------------

Nikita花了一晚上的时间给Alex讲了这四年发生的事，如果不是因为讲述的环境需要的话，她便不会提到Michael一个字。Nikita明显还为此伤心着，而看着她装出一副无所谓的样子让Alex觉得有那么些难受。

她们一起坐在沙发上，茶几上摆着两杯红酒，Alex记得她还只能喝杏仁奶的时候，她那时实在是太年轻了——总是带着满腔的焦躁和怒火。

当Alex看到Nikita用大拇指摩擦着她那根曾戴着着戒指而现在空荡的的无名指时，她抓住了这个机会说：“Birkhoff告诉了我你和Michael的事，我很抱歉。”她成功的让自己的声音听起来很诚挚，而后惊讶的发现她是真的很抱歉。

Nikita试着发出了一声无所谓的笑：“那是很久以前的事了。”

“发生了什么？”

“我在一次任务中受伤了，”她解释道，“不是什么致命伤，但还是很糟。我几个星期都得躺在医务室里面。但那让他害怕了，他想要我们一起离开去过新的生活。”

“但你不想？”

Nikita叹了口气：“不，我想，比任何都想。我同样对那样的生活感到厌倦，特别是在你走后。但我不能想做什么就做什么，Division需要我，但我和Michael那之后就分手了。”

“他没有等你。”Alex直截了当的说。

Nikita眨眨眼看着Alex的脸：“你会么？”

Alex觉得一阵胸闷，“如果你是我的的话，会的。”

“Alex…”

“我知道你一定会等他。”Alex迅速打断了Nikita的话。

Nikita想了会儿说：“对，我会的。”

“既然现在Division已经被关闭了，你觉得—”Alex痛苦的狠狠的吸了口气，“—你和Michael还能复合么？”

Nikita没有任何的退缩：“我们得对我们做过的选择负责，Alex.”

她的坦诚让Alex差点哭了出来：“Nikita，我从来就不想做你的伴娘。”

Nikita抓过Alex的手，十指交错：“我现在知道了。”

Alex差点笑出来：“你知道？”

Nikita犹豫了一下，握了握Alex手：“是的。”

Alex摇摇头不相信，“我不觉得——”

“Alex.” Nikita平静打断了她的话，她把Alex的手放在了她的胸上，在她的心脏正上方。她没有说话，只是伸出她的另一只手,用大拇指擦拭着Alex潮湿的脸颊。

Alex不自禁的战栗了，“你什么时候发现的？”

Nikita用手抵着Alex的下巴，“我想我一直知道，但我想只是让自己忽略掉了，因为我不能让我走到那一步。”

“否则会成了一个灾难，”Alex轻快的说，将头微微移开，“你能想象么？我那时一团糟。”

Nikita温和的表情几乎让Alex的心跳了出来，她把手从Nikita的手中解开然后转头把脸埋在沙发里。

“那时如果我们在一起的话，会让我们俩都陷入危险中。”Alex说到。她不清楚为什么她还在讲话，她只是想填满这段没人说话的空白，“会给扳倒Division的计划带来不必要的麻烦，更不用说那会让我们没法做出理性的抉择。”

Nikita微微的笑了下：“你的‘六年前我们不应该在一起’的理由列举完了么？”

Alex脸红了，“对不起。”

“要说清楚的是，”Nikita继续说到，声音低沉的十分诱人，“Alex一旦涉及到你，我从来就没办法做出理性的抉择。”

Alex抬头看着Nikita，在她的眼里看到了她原来从没看到过的渴望，但Alex的心里依然满是疑问。万一她完全理解错了呢？万一Nikita指的是其他的什么，或者如果——

“我很想吻你，”Nikita的眼睛就没有离开过Alex，“如果你愿意的话。”

Alex感觉到自己好像点了点头，她的心像鼓一样敲击着她的胸膛。Nikita向下倾着身，Alex把头抬了起来，当Nikita的手抬起Alex的脖子时，她们的唇间只有几英寸的距离，Nikita的指尖在Alex发线间跳动着，她将她拉得更近了。

Nikita的吻比Alex想象中的要轻柔很多。在她曾经那么多次的想象中，Nikita应是一个霸道的爱人，会将她推倒并占有她。但现在不是这样，Nikita让她占着主导地位引领着她们的节奏，这感觉就像Nikita让给了她一样。

Alex起身迅速的将Nikita压在了她身下，她跨坐在Nikita的臀部，俯身亲吻着Nikita的脖子。

“像你想要操我那样吻我。”Alex在呼吸的间隔中告诉Nikita。

Nikita呻吟道：“Alex.”

Alex再一次吻上了她，这一次要有力得多。Nikita的手滑过Alex的身体停在了她的臀部，将她向上推挤着，Alex发出了一声低沉的呻吟作为回应，不顾一切的将舌头绕进了Nikita的双唇里。

Alex知道如果Nikita想控制住她是很容易的事，她可以轻松的将她翻过来压在下面而后抓住她的腰，更何况现在Alex已经很久没有和其它人动过手了。但Nikita并没有那样做，一瞬间Alex想到Nikita是否知道她不太喜欢被人控制，即便是被她愿意以命相托的人。

Alex用手肘将自己撑起来观察着身下的女人，Nikita的嘴唇因为长时间的亲吻有些肿胀，她的呼吸很急促但仍在控制中。她轻轻的向Alex笑着，玩弄着Alex衬衫的摺边。

“你不需要小心翼翼的，”Alex起身自信的说，她的手划过了Nikita的胸部，“我受得住的。”

Nikita抬手把Alex脸上的乱发拨到一边，“我不是在小心翼翼什么的，我只是想记住每一处细节而已。”

Alex微笑着慢慢的把手滑到Nikita衣服下摸着她光滑平坦的小腹：“为什么？如果你忘了，我总是可以帮你补习。”

Nikita笑出了声，“你可真是高尚。”

Alex从沙发上站了起来，将Nikita也拉起带着她向卧室走去。她们刚进卧室Alex就将Nikita压在墙上吻她，Alex大腿抵在Nikita的双腿间，当她扭动着臀部时，Nikita在她的嘴里发出了一声轻柔的呻吟。

Alex拉着Nikita的上衣向后退，流畅的将衣服扯过Nikita的头扔在一边，她虔诚的用手滑过Nikita的皮肤，这一刻她已经想了很久很久了。Nikita身上点缀着大大小小的伤疤——有些已经快褪去了，但有些还很新。Alex想知道它们每一个的故事，她一只手向下解开了Nikita的牛仔裤。

“到床上去。”Alex说，把Nikita的牛仔裤向下推到臀部。她俯下身吻着最近的那道在Nikita的锁骨与肩膀之间的伤疤。“某天你得把这东西后面的每一个故事都告诉我。”

“好的，大人。”Nikita嘲弄道，但她还是遵从了，她踢开她的裤子躺在了Alex的床的正中间。

Alex脱掉她的衬衫和长裤，跟着Nikita爬上床，她再次跨坐在Nikita身上。当她压下时，她感到Nikita腹部的肌肉猛然缩紧了。Alex从没想到主动权会给她带来如此大的兴奋感，她从没见过任何一个人像这样愿意放弃这么多。

Alex向后退了一点坐在Nikita的大腿上，示意Nikita坐起来。当Nikita毫不费力的坐起来时，她环抱住Nikita而后解开了她的文胸，Nikita耸了耸肩脱掉了文胸把它丢在了一边。Alex低下头，用舌头玩弄着Nikita的乳头而用手拨弄着另一个。

Nikita把头向后甩，弓身迎向Alex，呼出了Alex的名字。她们俩都不需要什么前戏，对此Alex十分的确认，但当Nikita轻轻的抬起她的下巴吻她时，她脑子里面便被Nikita那从容而火热的双唇给占满了。

Nikita的手指沿着Alex的脊椎向上摸到了Alex的文胸，她弹开了扣子然后等着Alex将它脱掉后将它丢开。

Alex再次扭着臀，这次是试探性的，试着在最需要的地方施加压力。Nikita的嘴顺着Alex乳房吻了下去，Alex回过神来，她的手抓着Nikita的头让Nikita停在那儿继续。

Nikita伸出一只手在Alex的大腿根部滑动着，Alex发出了一声挫败的呻吟：“Fuck, Nikita,”而后猛的一推Nikita的肩，让她重新倒在了床上。

“如果我让你的话，你愿不愿意来支配我？”

Nikita向下扫了一眼Alex的嘴唇有迅速抬眼，“好。”

“我是说完全的，”Alex继续到，抓紧了Nikita的肩，“即使是在我挣扎着说不要的时候，你也愿意么？”

Nikita努力咽了咽喉，“我们可以讨论一下。”

Alex的身体因希望而紧张了起来，“我永远没法像正常人那样享受性爱，Nikita。在我们做之前，我希望你能明白这点。”

Nikita点了点头：“我明白的。”

Alex深吸一口气让自己冷静下来，她起身脱掉了她的内裤，而后帮Nikita做了同样的事。Alex趴在Nikita分开的腿间，伸头在Nikita的肚脐眼下方落下了一个吻。

Alex向下亲吻着，直到她碰到了Nikita的阴蒂，她将它含在嘴中，用舌头向下挤压着。

Nikita拽紧了床单，大腿弯了起来，“Alex，天呐。”

Alex笑了一下，慢慢的抚摸着，直到Nikita全身都因兴奋而战栗着。Alex微微起身在Nikita的大腿内侧留下了几个湿润的吻，而后将手伸到Nikita的大腿根部。她先用大拇指触摸着Nikita，在她的阴蒂处绕了一个圈，而后伸出两个手指，向里挤压。Nikita在床上弓了起来。

Alex的手继续动作着，她爬到Nikita的身上，期间短暂停顿了下照顾了下她的胸，而后躺在了Nikita身旁。

Nikita转过头看着Alex，便开始吻她，当Alex的手开始动作时她发出了一声呻吟。Alex的动作先很缓慢，而后变得快速而急躁。

Alex从Nikita的唇边离开去吻她的下巴、脸颊、耳垂。她从没想过她可以像这样拥有Nikita——在她的指尖下柔软而顺从，如此坦诚而亲密。

Nikita很快有了感觉，在Alex的大拇指处收紧了，Alex吻着她让她渐渐平静下来，用她的拇指继续拨弄着Nikita的神经。

当Nikita终于平静下来时，她转过身对着Alex，她们的唇再一次相遇了，缓慢倦怠的吻着，就像她们有着全世界的时间一样。

Nikita轻推着Alex让她平躺在床上，而后轻柔的抚摸着Alex的身体，但焦虑却突然缠住了Alex的胃，她压住Nikita的手将她重新推倒在枕头上，Alex转过身背对着Nikita，然后慢慢的后退到Nikita等待着的身体中。

“这样行么？”

Nikita在Alex光滑的肩膀上印上一个吻：“当然。”

Nikita把手伸到Alex的腿间，寻找着她兴奋的迹象，Alex抬起她的腿向后勾住Nikita的以便给Nikita更多的空间来动作，Alex能感到Nikita正从容的亲吻着她后颈的蝴蝶刺青。

Nikita的手指玩弄着Alex的阴蒂，让她兴奋起来，而后Nikita停下了，停在了入口处。

“你想——？”

“不，就——”Alex抓住Nikita的手，让她的手在阴蒂处用力挤压着。Alex叹了口气：“对，就是那儿，继续。”

Nikita竭力模仿着Alex的动作，但不管怎样那都无关紧要了。Alex发现自己迅速收紧了，她的臀紧紧的抵着Nikita的手。

“我—fuck，Nikita，用力，求你，我要——oh.”

Alex的身体绷紧了，而后随着白热化的快感席卷全身，她开始战栗起来。Nikita的唇印在她的颈上、下巴上、脸颊上、她的全身，她现在太敏感了，她无法记得有哪一种毒品曾让她感觉如此的美好。

Nikita还在触摸着她，现在轻柔了很多，她渐渐找回了呼吸。她的头靠在Nikita的手腕上，轻轻的压着直到Nikita明白了她的意思，收回了她的手。

Alex转回来把头闷在枕头里，笑出了声，因为突然间她意识到，在刚才的一切之后，她仍有着自我意识。

Nikita亲了亲Alex的额头，带着Alex在床上动了动以便她可以拿过毯子盖住她们的身体，Alex感觉自己就快撑不住了，但她还是强打精神睁着眼。

“Nikita——”

“睡吧，我们明早再说。”

Alex没有提出异议，她心中满是Nikita带给她的慰藉，而后她便在Nikita的臂弯中睡着了。

\----------------------------------

当Alex醒来时，毫不意外的发现Nikita已经醒了，她将枕头立在背后靠在上面，正专心致志的读着手上那本书，被单一直拉到了她的胸部，从窗帘缝隙中透进来的阳光掠过她的头发，几乎把她染成了金色。Alex觉得她从没想过Nikita会如此的绚丽。

“什么时候了？”Alex低语道，伸出手碰了碰Nikita。

“很早，”Nikita回答道，将手滑到毯子下握了握Alex的手，“再睡会儿吧。”

Alex懒洋洋的呻吟了一声，向Nikita的位置挪了挪想找点暖和感，“你在看什么？”

Nikita将书拿起给Alex看了下封面。

Alex将大笑扼杀在了喉咙里：“你在看希尔斯岛的旅游指南？”

Nikita微笑：“我在想既然来了我也可以观观光。”

Alex舒展了下身体让她的腿搭在Nikita的腿上，“现在这风景你还觉得不够看？”

Nikita翻了个白眼把旅游指南丢在了床头柜上，她向下缩回被子里面，挨着Alex躺在枕头上,Alex向前拱了拱直到她们身体相接。

“Hi.” Nikita说，伸出手抚摸着Alex的胸口。

Alex微笑着：“早上好。”

“睡得好么？”

“比这几年任何一天都好。”

“那就好，”Nikita叹了口气，“我也是。”

Alex把腿夹在Nikita的双腿间，在大腿处感到了浓浓的暖意。她靠近了一点，轻轻的在Nikita的唇上落下了一个温柔而单纯的吻。

“我从没想到过会有昨晚。”Alex承认到。

“我也没，”Nikita轻柔的抚摸着Alex的脸，“我甚至都不知道还能不能再见到你。”

Alex转身平躺在床上，头依然侧望着Nikita，“你要呆多久？”

“我没有其他地方可去，”Nikita回答道，“你知道，现在你和你母亲想去哪儿都行。”

“我想她可能会想会俄国去。”

“你呢？”Nikita问道。

“一个暖和点的地方。”Alex短促的笑了一声。

Nikita微笑：“我也是。”

“你觉得斐济怎么样？”

Nikita用手肘抵着床撑起头，“我从没去过斐济。”

“我会给你买一本旅游指南。”Alex面无表情的说。

Nikita笑了出来：“闭嘴。”

Alex缩短了她们间的距离开始吻Nikita，因为她可以。而后这个想法像电流一样击中了她，因为她们自由了。她们，终于自由了。

“Nikita，”Alex温柔的说，她一直都怀念着她能叫她名字的时候，“Nikita，我母亲待会儿要来。”

Nikita瞬间变得很紧张，开始警惕起来：“什么时候？”

“过一会儿，”Alex安慰她，接着笑道，“Nikita，你早就见过她。她知道真相而且她很喜欢你。她说不定会为你办一个派对，因为在你见过我那么多的事情后，你还愿意爱我。”

“这并不需要勇气。”Nikita说着放松了下来。她抚摸着Alex的头发，“Alex，关于你昨晚问我的，关于我愿意走多远——”

Alex觉得她全身都在发烫，“忘了我说的吧，只是当时一时头脑发热——管它是什么。我们不需要谈那个。”

“不，我想要，”Nikita认真的坚持到，“我不愿意伤害你——不管是精神上还是身体上——所以你得向我保证，昨晚那样的事，在任何方面上都不会伤害到你。”

Alex沉默了一会儿考虑了一下怎样才能最好的表达她想说的：“我的身体很多年来都不属于我自己，Nikita，而我永远也不会真正知道那对我带来了多大影响。但想着你像那样的…掌控我，我——”她咬了下嘴唇，“我从没给予任何人足够的信任让他们那样做，但我知道我脑中有一块地方是可以控制住它的。”她看着Nikita的眼睛寻求理解，“我知道这很难接受，我们不需要这样做，永远都不需要。”

“但我们可以慢慢来，”过了一会儿Nikita建议到，“其他的很多事我们都可以慢慢来。”

Alex转过身，背靠着Nikita。这句话是她这辈子听到的最美好的一句话了，“成交。“

\--------------------------------------

在斐济首都苏瓦外的一个私人海滩边上坐落着一栋小小的房子，Alex只用了一次汇款便付完了房子的全款。

【

“我想在我们这段感情里，你是那个负责养家糊口的人哈？”Nikita曾嘲笑道，结果给自己赢来了一个白眼，同时也给自己的屁股赢来了一掌。

“啊对，如果是你负责全部家务的话。”Alex曾这样尖锐的回答她。

】

Alex会定期去莫斯科看望她的母亲，而时不时Nikita也得到兰利去一趟。但其他的大部分时间，她们维持着彼此关系的平衡。

她们讨论过要不要去领养一只狗，但又为了狗的名字吵了整整一晚上，最后她们决定那只狗原来叫什么那就叫什么。

【

“除非它的名字是鸡巴脸，如果是鸡巴脸的话我们一定得改。”

“Alex这世界上有谁会给他的狗取名叫鸡巴脸的？”

“Roan说不定会呢。”

Nikita的脸上半是恼火，半是柔情。

】

Alex知道她的生活可能在世界任何一个地方都不怎么符合传统——她可能永远不会有戒指或是孩子，或是一排白色的尖木桩篱笆，但她有Nikita，或许还会有一只不叫鸡巴脸的狗。而在那之后，所有的事都变得容易些了。


End file.
